


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jannik has always wondered why Cory wears those black spandex-like leggings beneath his shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally and utterly fictional.

Lips pressing to his, a soft groan, needy hands running over his shoulders, his chest, his thighs. Jannik smiled into the touch, the needy tug of slim fingers teasing him, the hot almost shaky breath of a fox-haired head that tickled his neck. 

"Cory," he ground out, his voice a usual oddity. "Dat feels good."

It was all he could say, all he could think as Cory's hands twisted and Jannik almost screamed in pleasure. He bucked against the goalie, pushing Cory down and gripping a delicate ankle as he pulled the ginger onto his back. He stared down at Cory, admiring the skin that peeked out from beneath a blue Canucks t-shirt, the shorts that hung low on the others hips, he didn't miss the black leggings that shielded Cory's too-slender legs from him. He leaned down and pressed kisses to the others neck, trailing surprisingly soft ginger stubble. 

"Why do you wear those?" He asked softly, gently nuzzling Cory like he did after their most recent win. 

Cory blushed, his cheeks turning a pale pink colour. He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Reaching up he buried his hands in Jannik's blonde hair and stared up at the Dane.

"I'm," he paused, wondering if what he was about to say would even make sense. "I'm insecure.." 

His voice was just above a whisper as he guided Jannik's head down to his, their lips met. Jannik pressed a hand to the inside of Cory's thigh. He didn't understand why Cory would be insecure about his legs but maybe it was because Jannik wasn't insecure about anything. He was confidant and happy.

Easing away from the kiss he stared down into blue eyes. 

"You don't have to embarrassed," he said carefully, "I'm sure whatever you're afraid of isn't dat bad." 

Cory shook his head and shimmed out of Jannik's reach before tugging the leggings down and off. He looked down at his legs then away as if he were horrified. Jannik followed his gaze and held in a gasp as he saw the damage that was done. Scars were littered all over the goalies long, fragile legs. They looked like burn scars, mismatched, totally at random and a dull angry pink-red. The colour was mostly faded from years of recovery but the reality was still painfully there. Branded onto Cory.

Jannik looked up to find Cory palming his eyes, trying to wipe the tears that had begun before Jannik saw. He moved closer, closing the distance between them and carefully laid a hand on one leg. The texture was smooth, but rough at the same time with only hints of where hair might have once grown. Jannik curled an arm around Cory and pulled him close. He nuzzled Cory's cheek. 

"Don't cry," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Cory's tear stained face. "Don't cry," he repeated, "dat's nothing," he continued, "I've seen worse... besides..." he trailed off as he coaxed Cory into a soothing kiss. 

"You're beautiful, and nothing will ever change dat."


End file.
